


More Then She Seems

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: Supernatural Knowledge Story again. Sorry Got to get them out some how. Hope this is the last one for a while.
Relationships: Shade/Everyone
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012





	More Then She Seems

The night was peaceful and bright with all the stars and the full moon. They found her lying under the stars in a sleeping bag beside a fire that was put out. She looked and sounded asleep. So they all walked closer until they hit an unseen force that they couldn't get past. They all growled and she didn't move at all.

"Wake up, woman!" A man growled at her and she didn't move at all.

"We should have brought Stiles with us. He would have been able to get to her." A different man growled at them and she started to move on the ground.

"Rude werewolves. I was asleep for the first time in four days. But I guess that is what I get for being in werewolf territory huh?" She asked after she sat up and snapped as the fire beside her bed caught and started to burn brightly.

"Witch!" The first man growled and she laughed at that.

"You think that I am a lowly witch? I thought you were smarter than that Peter. I mean just because I know magic well all magic doesn't make me a witch does it?" She asked him and he stared at her.

"How do you know his name?" A different guy asked her and she laughed at that.

"The same way I know yours, hellhound. I just can't tell you that. You got to guess what I really am. And Stiles wouldn't have been able to get to me if you did bring him with you. But you should have brought him with you. He would have known what I am." She said to them before she laid back down and snapped and the flames went out.

"You are just going to go back to sleep?" Peter asked her and she laughed at that.

"I need sleep Peter. It really has been 4 days without sleep. So I need about 6 more hours of sleep. So yes I am." She said to him.

They all sat where they were standing and watched her go back to sleep. They really couldn't believe that she was able to fall asleep with being circled by danger but she did and she stayed asleep for the six hours she needed and worked up just before the sun was coming out.

"Really, you all sat and watched me sleep? That is some creepiness shit if I ever see any." She said to them. "Well, Peter, Derek and Scott anyways. Perish stayed to make sure you three didn't do anything bad to me." She said to them.

"Or maybe make sure you didn't do anything bad to us." Scott said to her and she laughed at that.

"Nope, don't you feel her? She is good. She is innocent. She is everything we aren't." Perish said to him and Scott just looked at her.

"How can you tell that?" Scott asked him and She smiled at him.

"Because he is my hellhound. The first one of them ever and I was there the day he was made. Well, born. Had to make sure he wasn't killed by the ones that would have killed him because he was born on fire. And no I wasn't his mother. So don't even try that Scott." She said to him.

"I don't know, Knowledge you are kinda like a mother to me." The hellhound said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled at her.

"Timber, it is good to see you. I believe you are the one of three hellhounds that haven't given up their jobs. I am so proud of you." She said to him and he smiled as she snapped and the line went behind him. He ran to her and picked her up in a hug as he started to purr.

"Oh my gosh, Supernatural Knowledge. The reason you smell of knowledge. Because you are knowledge." Peter said with a smile.

"Yes, Hey Stiles. Glad you could join us." She called to the woods behind Scott. "Oh, you brought my banshee and hunters with you. Hello, Lydia, Alison and Christopher Argent. Come out and you can keep your weapons pointed at me. I don't mind but Timber might." 

"Damn right I will." Timber growled out and she petted his hair and he purred again.

"Why does that turn me on?" Stiles asked as they came out into the clearing.

"Because you are weird like most of us are." She said to him and he laughed at that.

"I would say so. I mean most of my mates are werewolves and hellhounds." He said to her and she laughed at that.

"Not most of them. Some of them." She said to him and he looked at her and she smiled at him.

She snapped and a circle appeared around the four that just showed up. Derek growled at her and she smiled at him.

"Since Stiles is more powerful than any of you, you all have to court him before he can mate either of you. And before you say anything that we will take the wrong way, maybe you should ask yourself what can make themself scent as a human?" She asked him and he looked at her as he started to think about what she said to him.

"A wolf, Tiger, Lion, Liger but no they are gone." Derek said to them and she laughed at that.

"Are they? That is news to me since there are two in this town and one is standing right there" She said as she pointed at Stiles and he smiled at her.

"The reason you didn't want the bite?" Derek asked him and he laughed at that.

"I didn't know then. Dad told me last night because I am becoming one on my 25th birthday." Stiles said to him.

"He was born one so unlike those that are bit they come out at a certain age. Unlike werewolves." She said to them and Stiles smiled at her.

… … …

Noah couldn't understand why he was heading into the woods but he knew the others were there. So when he came to the clearing and saw the redhead in the circle with Perish and Chris and Alison aiming their weapons at her and she looked right at him. "Welcome, John. I really didn't know you will feel the mate pull to me too. But honestly I wasn't surprised. I bet you are."

"Noah, please?" He asked her and she laughed at that.

"I like John better but if that is what you want Noah, then that is what it will be." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"And you are?" Noah asked her and she smiled at him.

"She won't tell us." Scott growled and she looked at him.

"Neither of you have asked me for my name. Told me to tell you, yes. But Noah is the first one that has asked for it. I am Shade Power." She said to Noah and he shook his head at Scott.

"Just because you are an alpha doesn't mean you can be rude to someone." Noah said to him and he looked down.

"See, told you." She said to them.

"Wait here, a minute. Shade Power? You have been missing for 23 years." Noah said to her and she nodded at that.

"I was in a cage for Those years until I appeared in these woods five days ago. In the middle between the other town and Beacon Hills. So I came this way." She said to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"God and his sister Darkness didn't want me messing up their plans for two of my mates so they caged me in the Empty that their youngest brother runs and held me there until I finally annoyed Shadow their Brother enough that he let me out and here. And yes, I know how this sounds. But as Peter knows Supernatural Knowledge cannot lie or be lied around." Shade said to him and his eyes widened.

"You look 25." Scott said to her and she smiled at that.

"I stopped aging at 25 this life. This is the first time in my many lives that I get mates and that means I stay in this body forever." She said to them. 

"Ok, you all need to not be scared in a minute." She said as she thought prayers to the two she needed to get to bring the other two with them.

_ "Castiel, Gabriel you two plus Dean and Sam need to come to me now."  _ She sent the two.

Four people appeared in the circle with her and Perish. Chris and Alison shot at them and the bullet and arrow didn't even get to the circle before they fell to the floor of the woods. "You two don't listen do you?" 

"Supernatural Knowledge, so glad to finally be able to find you." Gabriel said to her and she laughed at that.

"That was your dad and Aunt's fault. They didn't want me to do this." She said as she snapped and a blond woman appeared in the circle with them and the two taller guys ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom?" Sam asked her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Sam." She said as she cupped his face in her left hand.

"Now, Noah and Stiles I would bring Claudia back but she doesn't want to come back. But I can bring her ghost back to tell you why." She said to them and they both nodded. She snapped and Claudia's ghost appeared by Noah.

"Noah my sweet alpha, Stiles my sweet female alpha it is so good to see you two again. I can't come back because my time is done and as the last spark my place isn't here anymore. All of the sparks before me and I are the powers that keep Stiles' Spark going forever after you mate with Shade.If I come back his spark goes away." Claudia said to them and Shade cleared her throat.

Claudia looked at her and shook her head. Shade nodded and she sighed at that. "Fine."

"That isn't the truth. Shade wouldn't let his spark leave him. I was never your mate, Noah and we both knew that. I was just the one that you fell for and got pregnant. Not that I didn't love you. Because we both know I did love you. But Shade is your mate and I can't be there to remind you of what you had with me. You deserve to be happy without that hanging over your head, Noah." Claudia said to him and he nodded as tears ran down his cheeks. Shade snapped and Claudia was really there. 

"Hug them, Claudia. Then you can go back." Shade said to her and she hugged Noah to her as the circle around Stils got Noah and her too.

Stiles ran over and hugged them together and Shade smiled at the fact she could do this for them. She looked at Derek and Peter. "Now you two I can help." She said before she snapped and all their family were around them including Cora who was in South America.

"Thank you, Shade." Peter said to her and she nodded to him as Gabriel grabbed her as she passed out.

"Damn it. She has used more power then she should have if she was caged in the empty for a long time." Gabriel said to them and Timber whined as he nodded at him.

"She said that she was there for 23 years. That was until she annoyed Shadow to let her go. She appeared in these woods between Beacon Hills and the other town five days ago and came here without sleep for four days. But she slept last night." Timber said to him.

"Only about 7 hours. She needed about 16 hours." Gabriel said to him and he whined again.

"Stop yelling at my hellhound, Gabriel. He wasn't the ones that wouldn't stop growling at me last night." Shade whispered as she opened her eyes a little to look at him.

"Sorry." He said to her and she laughed at that.

"Beside, I was the one that only let myself sleep 7 hours. I could have slept for sixteen hours. But I told them six hours." She said to him.

"They could have waited 16 hours. So why didn't you do the 16 hours?" Castiel asked her and she looked at him.

"Because I couldn't wait 16 hours." She said to him and he shook his head at that.

"No, you didn't want to wait 16 hours. You could have though and you should have." He said to her and she growled at him.

"Leave it alone." She growled at him.

"Fine." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"And what made me pass out was the Hale house that I rebuilt." She said to them and Derek looked over at her. 

"You rebuilt it?" He asked her and she laughed at the awe on his face.

"I also added to it. There are secret ways out of it that no one but me and Peter knows about. After that fire he was right about adding extra ways to get out that can't be found but by your family and pack.And all the ones that died as Alpha are still alphas now. But Scott is the alpha in charge because a true alpha is what he is until you all let Noah and Stiles into the werewolf pack although they are Ligers." She said to them.

"They are packed already." Derek said to her and she smiled at that.

"I was talking to Tali." She said to him.

"As Derek said they are packed already." Tali said to her and she smiled at that.

"Good." She said to her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
